10 maneiras de se matar um jumento
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]O título diz tudo xD oneshot repostado, na verdade tirado da fic Dolls...Não recomendado para pessoas de estômago fraco ou fãs do Seiya...u.u


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Essa é um one-shot que adorei escrever, estava na fic EXTRA DOLLS, as minhas queridas bonequinhas da fic que mais gostei de escrever x3 Eu decidi postar novamente, para que todos se divirtam...A idéia foi da Gemini Kaoru, criadora da Kaoru, que pediu algo do tipo xD

By Pure-Petit Cat

PS:Contém cenas de violência..Então quem tiver estômago fraco ou gosta de Seiya, favor não ler..

Quem não tiver nem azul..Sinta-se em casa!HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**10 Maneiras de se matar um jumento by Kaoru..**

**Comentários-**Luna (normal)

**Comentários-**Luana(entre aspas "nanana")

**Negrito-** Escritora

**Entre parênteses (nananana)-**O que está acontecendo, tipo oque as personagens fazem..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A platéia estava lotada! Todo mundo para ver o show!Que show?É com você Luna!**

Obrigada Pure-Petit Cat! Olá gente!Eu sou Luna e estou aqui hoje para comentar o grande espetáculo já visto na terra!E junto com Luana, que me ajudará nos comentários!

"É isso aí!Irei comentar tudinho pra vocês!"(pisca o olho)

Bem, vamos apresentar as juízas:

**Kcia-**Detona ele Kaoru!

**Catharine-**Mú, to na tv!(balança os braços para a platéia, onde Mú esconde a cabeça)

**Natasch-**Sou contra violência, mas nesse caso..MORRA SEIYA!

**Lilica-**HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

**Artemis-**Espero que seje uma luta justa..

-Er..Artemis..Não é uma luta, Kaoru vai nos mostrar como se mata um jumento..-Lilica cutuca a amiga.

-Ah! Tá..Então..MORRA SEIYA também!-Artemis.

Nossa repórter de plantão no palco será:

**Miyuki-**Já ta quase na hora do meu chá, então espero que sejamos rápidas!

Ok, ok, não vamos demorar..Agora vamos ao grande SHOW!

"Todos devem estar curiosos não?Eu estou!"

Abram as cortinas!

(Kaoru aparece e todos batem palmas)

"Kaoru ta famosa!"

Vamos para nossa repórter de plantão!Miyuki!

-Obrigada Luna, bem..Kaoru, como está se sentindo?-Miyuki.

-Muito bem e ativa também!-Kaoru(com olhar maligno)

-E quem vai ajuda-la hoje?-Miyuki.

-Ah! Sim tenho duas ajudantes!Ceres e Akemi!-Kaoru apontando para o canto.

-Oie!-Ceres (balança os braços e pula)

-YeY!-Akemi faz v com os dedos.

-Tragam a presa..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi trazem uma jaula com um pano cobrindo ela)

O que será isso?Luana?

"Acho que deve ser a cobaia! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua"

HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua(Luana e Luna tendo crises de risos malignos)

(O pano é tirado, revelando um ser feio, encolhido no canto)

-My precious..-O ser acariciando um boneco de cabelos lavanda.

Er..Esse não é o Seiya de Flying Without Wings?

"Parece, mas que boneco é aquele?Vudu?Que coisa nojenta.."

-Que nojo!-Akemi tira o boneco babado das mãos da criatura com uma pinça longa.

-Não se preocupe bichinho, não vai doer..E também você não vai morrer..Nunca morre.."¬¬-Ceres.

**-**Bem, vamos ao show! Primeira maneira..-Kaoru.

_**Porretada**_

(Ceres traz um porrete com clava enquanto Akemi abre a jaula)

(Kaoru se aproxima com um olhar maligno e começa a esporrar o jumento, até sobrar apenas carne moída)

Ui..Essa deve doer..Juízas!

**Kcia-**10

**Catharine-**10(tampando os olhos)

**Natasch-**9..

**Lilica-**10

**Ártemis-**10

-Porque 9 Natasch?-Miyuki.

-O jumento merece algo mais dolorido..u.u..-Natasch.

"HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua"(Luana rola no chão)

-Meninas!-Kaoru para Ceres e Akemi.

(Akemi traz uma pá e Ceres um pote..Colocam os restos dentro e chacoalham, ao virarem o Seiya sai inteiro..)

-Segunda maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Atropelamento**_

(Ceres e Akemi arrastam o jumento até uma pista improvisada e o amarram..)

-Bicicleta!-Kaoru passa por cima com uma bicicleta.

-Moto!-Kaoru passa com uma moto.

-Carro!-Um conversível azul escuro.

-Ei! É meu carro!-Kamus

Foi mal Kamyu..Emprestei pra Kaoru!(Luna tentando abafar)

"Depois nós lavamos!"

-"¬¬-Kamus.

-Continuando!Caminhão!-Kaoru passa com um beeem grande com uma carreta beeeeem comprida. Dá ré(tudo de volta) e passa de novo por cima!

-O.o..-Todas levantam plaquinha de 10!

-Deve doer..-Miyuki.

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi com uma pá tiram a pizza de Seiya e sacodem até ele voltar ao normal.)

-Terceira maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Pontapés**_

(Ceres e Akemi trazem uma caixa)

(Kaoru senta em uma cadeira e as duas lhe vestem uma bota com pontas e sola de ferro, Kaoru se aproxima e dá-lha pontapés e pisadas no jumento)

Nossa, Kaoru pisa com vontade..O.o

"O.o.."(Luana está horrorizada)

Bem juízas!

(Todas dão nota 10, menos Ártemis.)

-Qual o motivo Têmis?-Miyuki.

-Ah..Eu também queria..Ele estragou o livro do Oros..-Artemis.

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi colocam os restos do jumento numa caixa e sacodem, ao virarem, ele está inteiro..)

-Quarta maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Bazooka**_

(Ceres e Akemi trazem com dificuldade uma bazooka, que Kaoru levanta com facilidade)

O.o êta vontade de usar..

(Kaoru mira no jumento que tentava correr, mas já elvis..HuaHuaHuaHua)

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 10)

-No coments..-Miyuki.

"Legal..Kanon posso ter um desses?"(Kanon faz negativo com a cabeça e Luana faz bico)

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres a Akemi chegam com uma vassoura, varrem o pó pra baixo do tapete, que ao levantarem..Estava o jumento inteiro novamente.."¬¬)

-Quinta maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Emprurrar da escada**_

(Ceres e Akemi deixam o jumento em cima da escada, Kaoru se aproxima por trás e o empurra, ele rola as escadas, quebra o pescoço e morre).

Rápido..

"Pior, nem senti o gosto de ver ele rolando.."

Juízas..

Todas levantam 8.

-Qual o motivo meninas?-Miyuki.

-Foi muito rápido, devia ter espinhos e cacos de vidro no caminho..-Kcia, todas concordam.

-Boa idéia..-Kaoru anota num caderninho.

-Meninas..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi jogam um balde de água em Seiya, que levanta com o pescoço no lugar..**Que horror..**)

-ZUMBI!ZUMBI!Eu disse que ele era um zumbi!-Akemi corria para pegar o porrete.

-Sexta maneira!-Kaoru olha para Akemi que volta, mas se esconde atrás de Ceres, que apenas ria.

_**Comida de cão**_

(Kaoru assobia e aparece Fenrir, que olha para Seiya e rosna..)

-?.?..HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Você acha que esse protótipo de cão me assusta?-Seiya.

-Deveria..-Kaoru, sorri.

-Consegui!Tá aqui!- Hoshi chega correndo com uma pílula nas mãos, dando para Fenrir comer..

(Seiya se assusta, e o público também ao verem o pequeno cãozinho se transformar em um enorme lobo, se aproximar do jumento, o colocar na boca e mastigar..)

-Não coma Fenrir!Pode dar dor de barriga!-Ceres faz sinal para o cão cuspir, e ele cospe Seiya mastigado longe!

(Akemi se aproxima com receio com uma pá e o coloca em um pote, chacoalha e ao virar, o jumento tava inteiro..)

Coitado do Fenrir..

"Concordo Luna, é melhor mandarem ele usar Listerine! Ou ele pode pegar alguma doença.."

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 9..u.u)

-Qual o motivo para 9?-Miyuki.

-Coitadinho do Fenrir..-Catharine choramingava.

-Sétima maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Congelado**_

(Kaoru começa uma dança estranha e conhecida..)

-PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEE!-Kaoru.

(Uma rajada de ar frio congela Seiya, Kaoru se aproxima e empurra a estátua que o jumento virara, que se espatifa)

-EI! Isso é plágio!Aquela dança é minha!-Hyoga gritava da platéia.

(Tamys, que era segurança arrasta Hyoga que gritava e o joga numa jaula)

Parece que temos uma nova cobaia..

"Tadinho do patinho..Mas acho que é por fazer baderna.."

Achei que Kaoru dançou melhor..u.u

"Concordo..Ela leva jeito!"

Juízas!

(Todas levantam plaquinha com nota 10!

-No coments..-Miyuki.

(Ceres e Akemi se aproximam dos cacos de Seiya com uma tocha, os cacos derretem, se juntam e o jumento está novamente inteiro, vi isso num filme, foi nojento xP)

-Oitava maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Eletricutado**_

(Tamys e Hoshi distribuem óculos de proteção para a platéia)

Parece que teremos um show aqui!

-Segura isso um pouco Seiya?Volto logo..-Kaoru entrega um cabo de cobre para o jumento.

-Não demora!-Seiya.

-Pode deixar..HeHe..-Kaoru com cara de má.

(Kaoru vai atrás do palco e liga a força de 1000watts..)

(No palco Seiya brilhava de tudo quanto era cor..Começa a sair fumaça, até que vira pó..)

Uau!Foi bonito..

"Nunca pensei que Seiya ficaria bonito..Mas brilhando de todas as cores..Melhorou um pouco.."

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 10)

-Repete!Ficou bonito!-Lilica.

(Ceres e Akemi varrem novamente o pó para debaixo do tapete.

-Nona maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Queimado**_

(Ceres e Akemi preparam um balde cheio de algum líquido..)

-Que é isso?-Seiya se aproximando.

-Piscina..-Akemi responde calmamente..

-Posso usar?-Seiya.

-Depois..-Sorri Ceres.

(Kaoru segurava um maçarico e se aproxima de Seiya)

-Meninas..-Ao dizer isso, Ceres e Akemi saem correndo.

-O que vai fazer com isso?-Seiya.

-Isso!-Kaoru taca fogo no jumento.

(Seiya sai correndo com fogo pelo corpo)

-Aqui, aqui!-Ceres e Akemi apontavam para o balde.

-Obrigado..-Seiya pula no balde e explode!

(Ceres e Akemi mostram garrafas de álcool)

HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Churrasco!

"Credo! Deve ser carne de quinta!"

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 9)

-Qual o motivo?-Miyuki.

-Deu fome..T-T..-Todas respondem em coro..

-Calma, já vamos acabar..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi jogam água no jumento queimado, que logo volta ao normal..)

-Décima e última maneira!-Kaoru sorrindo.

_**Fatiado!**_

Essa parece ser boa!

"A técnica secreta da Kaoru!"

HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua(Luna e Luana tendo crises de risos maléficos novamente)

-Meninas, tragam minhas queridas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi trazem duas enormes facas beeem afiadas, com o logo da Ginzu)

-As melhores facas!-Kaoru faz peace.

-Ela tinha isso?-Milo diz para Kamus.

-O.o..-Kamus.

(Kaoru pega uma em cada mão e se prepara para o ataque!)

-Sem Giri Ginzu!Picadinho ou Mil cortes Ginzu!-E com movimento leves e rápidos, Kaoru pousa no chão..

(Seiya aparentemente estava inteiro, mas em alguns segundos, caia em mil pedaços..)

Uau!Muito bem Kaoru!Juízas!

**Kcia:**10! Muito bem Kaoru! Preciso de uma dessas..

**Catharine:**10! Faz de novo?

**Natasch:**10! Ele mereceu! Posso usar elas?

**Lilica:**10!Posso tentar?(O.o..-Aioria)

**Artemis:**10! Ainda quero chutar ele com aqueles sapatos..

**Miyuki:**Nossa, não conhecia esse lado da Kaoru..

"Kanon, posso ter uma dessas?"(O.o..-Kanon e Saga)

(Ceres e Akemi varrem os pedaços do jumento pra dentro da jaula onde Hyoga estava e chutam para atrás do palco)

-Plágio! Aquela dança é exclusiva minha!Hyoga ainda gritava..Mas sua voz foi abafada pelos aplausos da platéia..

Perfeito! Algum comentário sobre o show Luana?

"Bem, Luna, oque posso dizer...Kaoru! Pode repetir?"

Miyuki! É com você aí no palco!

Miyuki?

"Miyuki?"

(Miyuki tomava seu chá com Dohko no camarim..)

-Bem..Miyu disse que era hora do chá..E saiu arrastando Dohko..Então eu encerro por aqui! Aqui diz Kaoru! Espero que tenham gostado do SHOW! Bjnhos!-Kaoru se despede da platéia.

(Ceres e Akemi pulam e distribuem beijos)

(As juízas observam as armas de Kaoru, e seus mestres correm desesperados, antes que elas resolvam pegar algum deles..)

Luna se despedindo!

"Aqui foi Luana!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quem não conhece a fic Dolls talvez não tenha entendido quem eram elas, mas espero que tenham gostado das maneiras um pouco "cruéis" de se matar o jumento..u.u

Bjnhos x3


End file.
